1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening apparatus for the storage compartment of a large motor vehicle, such as a truck or a bus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a large truck, a cab with a sleeper has a storage compartment for luggage and the like which is accessed through an outside door. The outside door must open with more than a 90N rotation to provide efficient and easy access to the storage compartment without requiring the operator to bend or hunch over. The door must also remain open without the operator holding or supporting the door. Furthermore, the outside door must open without a handle to maintain the clean lines of the truck cab.
Currently, piano hinges or J-type hinges with or without prop rods are used to open and hold open the door. These types of hinges eat up the little valuable storage space available in the storage compartment of a modern streamlined designed truck. Furthermore, these hinges require the door to swing wide open away from the cab.
Therefore, one object of the invention is for an apparatus that opens and holds the door open while keeping the door close to the sleeper wall. Another object of the invention is for an apparatus that allows improved access to the luggage compartment in the open position and avoids forcing the operator to stoop or bend when retrieving items from the compartment. Another object of the invention is to positively position the door at the top.